


That's One Way to Celebrate Your Engagement

by tinytardismilkshake



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinytardismilkshake/pseuds/tinytardismilkshake
Summary: Written for the prompt "Why are we at a strip club?"My Undertale writing blog is undertaleimaginefics.tumblr.com .





	That's One Way to Celebrate Your Engagement

"This is the first human and monster co-run fabric shop. They sell strips of the finest fabric from both worlds- including enchanted fire-safe and magic-safe styles." Gaster smiled brightly as he led his fiery fiancée through the door.

"Alright," said Grillby, barely holding back giggles, "but why are we at a strip club?"

Gaster was taken aback. Grillby was finally learning the art of puns. It was beautiful. "We're not... not yet." Gaster did his best impression of a wink, and now they were both laughing and probably getting a lot of stares, but they didn't care. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Why are we at a strip club?"  
> My Undertale writing blog is undertaleimaginefics.tumblr.com .  
> 


End file.
